The Hive
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Six friends go for a break at a remote cabin in the woods, where they unleash pure terror. One couple, must discover the truth behind the cabin in the woods. MartyxOC


The room. The room was a normal office break room. Two men, one older and one middle aged stood near the coffee machine. The older one grabbing a cup of coffee while the middle aged one rambled on and on. The two of them where dressed in a uniform of white shirts, black ties and black pants. "Dude, she did the drawers," spoke the younger one. "We don't even know if this whole fertility thing's gonna work."

Typical water cooler chatter. "At all?" asked the older man, grabbing his cup of hot coffee.

"I mean it's a nightmare," said the younger man. The two men walked out into the hallway of the second story. People milled about, buzzing to and fro dressed like the two of them. Some wore long white coats with gray slacks. "Oh, come on. It's a jinx! It guarantees that we won't get pregnant."

The older man put the paper cup to his lips and drank the hot liquid. "Guys! Guys!" called out a woman. She wore the long white coat. "Stockholm went south."

The guys seemed quite neutral to the news of Stockholm going south. "What cracked?" asked the young man.

"I haven't seen the footage. Word's just going around," admitted the woman as she pressed her clipboard to her breasts. "But, guys, if we fail…then…"

They walked down a story and into a circular room with spokes of parking spaces. Most spaces were occupied with golf carts. The two men got onto a cart. "You guys better not be messing around in there!" hissed the woman. Her nametag read Lin. "I'm just saying, it's a key scenario!"

"In '98, it was the chem department's fault, right?" asked the younger man. "Where do you work again, Lin? Wait, it's coming back to me now."

The two men drove off as a young girl snapped awake. Bullet of sweat beaded all over her face. Her eyes scanned the top of her boyfriend's car with wild fear. She grabbed at her head. "Ugh, where I am?" she groaned, pressing on her eyes. Her boyfriend's smoke always dried them out.

She looked out the window and allowed the sun to warm her face. Nope. Not in that horrible smelling office building. "We're off to meet up with my friends, remember?" said Marty. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"I think I had a vision," said his girlfriend, Jesse. Marty didn't buy into the whole psychic thing, stoned or not, but Jesse really did, Jesse really thought she had a touch of the shining. He supported her and her thoughts. "What I am getting into?"

"That hella cute bra and panties," smirked Marty. "And possibly getting out of it."

Jesse leaned away from him. "You better be not smell like Kush."

She didn't like the whole pot thing. Jesse hated the way it smelled and hated to smoke it but Marty really enjoyed it. She never gave him crap for smoking. Marty hooked his arm around her. "Thank you for packing them, baby."

"I know we'll have a lake but what about a keg?" asked Jesse. She may have not like pot but she did love the beer. And vodka. And whiskey. And tequila.

He shrugged. "Knowing Curt, quite possibly."

Marty pulled up as the four others climbed into the Rambler. "Oh, my G-d," the red head mouthed upon seeing the car. He explained to Jesse that, that was Dana.

Smoke wafted from the car as Marty parked it. "Marty!" the blonde girl cried running over to the car with her jock boyfriend.

"Fuck is wrong with you, bro?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought a plus one," he said, opening the door. Jesse got out on her side. He slid from the car and cocked his head at the blonde. "Sorry, honey, she's my girlfriend now."

"Jesse, girl, that's not okay to ride in a car filled with that much smoke," said the blonde girl.

"Statistical fact," explained Marty as Marty got his bag from the back. "Cops will never pull over a man with a huge bong in his car. Why?" He grabbed one of Jesse's bags. "They fear this man."

"They know he sees further than they," smiled Jesse. "And he will bind them with ancient logics."

The jock, Curt, glanced at the blonde girl. "There's two of them now?"

The two walked over to the rambler. "Oh, hi!" smiled Dana to Jesse. "I'm Dana!"

He hooked his arm around Jesse. "Isn't she a fetching minx?" Marty smiled. "Hey, Dana, you got any food?"

They were on the road. To their destination. A cabin. A cabin in the woods. "You should tell everyone your little vision you had on the ride here," chuckled Marty.

"I hope this is the right road," said Curt. "It doesn't even show up on the GPS. It is unworthy of global positioning."

"That's the whole point. Get off the grid, right?" asked Jesse. Seemed everyone ignored Mary's request for her to share her vision. "No cellphone reception. No traffic cameras."

"Go someplace for one goddamn weekend where they can't globally position our asses, right, baby?" said Marty. "This is the whole issue."

"Is society crumbling, Marty?" giggled the blonde girl who got to sit shotgun next to Curt.

"No. Society is binding. Right?" said Marty. Jesse nodded. "It's filling in the cracks with concrete. Everything's filed or recorded or blogged, right? Chips in our kids' heads so they won't get lost."

"Which is something we won't be doing," smiled Jesse, kissing the tip of Mary's noise as he made a joint. "Society needs to crumble. We're all just too chickenshit to let it."

"The rants you two share are adorable," cooed the blonde.

"You will come to see things our way," said Marty.


End file.
